Est ce qu'il fait beau dehors ?
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: Liberté. Je suis née dans la lumière, j'ai œuvré pour la paix, je vais bientôt partir, mais le soleil continuera de briller. Je veux juste te goûter. Une dernière fois. Liberté.


_L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Cependant l'histoire est la mienne, blablabla..._

_Un petit OS, tout beau, tout mignon !_

_Ahahahah. Vous y avez cru ? Vous me croyez vraiment capable d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux ?_

_J'ai mis cet OS dans la catégorie HG/DM, mais ce n'est que sous-entendu, désolée de l'avoir peu exploité.  
_

_J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. _

_**Harmonia.**_

_**

* * *

**_Souffrir encore et encore. C'est la loi qu'infligent les plus forts.

_Tu n'auras qu'à te rendre dans l'aile Est de la Cité, il te suffira de neutraliser sept gardes, ce qui pour toi ne sera pas un problème, et tu récupère l'arme. _

Kingsley avait mentit. Les sept hommes étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle était venue à bout de quatre d'entre eux. Les trois autres l'avaient prise par derrière elle s'était retrouvée sans baguette.

Aujourd'hui, elle paie le prix de ses actes et en subit les conséquences.

« C'est de nos erreurs que l'on apprend. »

Désormais, elle n'acceptera plus aucune mission douteuse.

* * *

« Bonjour Drago. »

Elle murmure, sa voix est rauque. Allongée à terre, les cheveux emmêlés, le visage tuméfié, les vêtements déchirés, elle ressemble à un Inferi.

« Hermione... »

Il fait un pas vers elle mais elle lui intime de ne pas s'approcher. Elle est fiévreuse et délire beaucoup. Peut-être est-elle malade ? Elle se redresse lentement alors que le monde tangue sous ses pieds.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ? »

Harry. C'est à lui qu'elle pense quand ils lui infligent toutes ses tortures. C'est son seul repère. C'est la seule chose qui la fait tenir. C'est le ciment qui fixe un bâtiment. Harry est le ciment, elle est le bâtiment. Et c'est grâce à lui si elle ne s'effondre pas.

« Il est revenu. L'Ordre est devenu un bordel pas possible. Quand je suis rentré au QG, Kingsley et Potter se battaient. Il lui en veut tellement. »

Lui aussi il lui en veut. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. Il peste mentalement contre les dirigeants de l'Ordre et se retient de la faire sortir d'ici immédiatement. Il est aussi furieux contre elle. Foutu courage des Gryffondors. Elle est bien stupide d'avoir accepté une mission suicide. Aucune personne sensée n'aurait dit oui. Mais après tout, elle n'est pas une fille dans ce genre-là. Elle pense aux autres avant de penser à elle.

Et puis, c'est la seule à avoir vu qu'il y avait du bien en lui. Personne ne l'a bien accueillit quand il est rentré dans l'Ordre, mais c'est la première à avoir fait tomber ses défenses pour voir l'Homme qui se cachait derrière Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Surtout, ne laisser filtrer aucune information, même minime. Ne pas trahir son camp.

Harry. Elle s'accroche. Son prénom résonne dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie alors que la folie la consume.

Les interrogatoires sont cruels et se déroulent toujours de la même façon. Doloris, sorts de magie noire, on lui brise les os, puis on les ressoude, pour lui briser une nouvelle fois. Encore un doloris, pour la forme. Un sortilège qui crée une illusion, pour lui faire perdre la tête. On la bat aussi. Mais on ne la viole pas. Ils sont des monstres mais pas des violeurs. Les tout premiers en tout cas ne le sont pas.

Elle n'est qu'au premier stade de sa longue descente aux enfers.

* * *

Ne pas crier. C'est la règle du jeu. Le premier qui crie a perdu.

Dans les prisons d'à côté, les hommes hurlent, prient, pleurnichent. Mais elle, elle ne le fait pas.

Ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Ne pas non plus leur montrer que l'on a peur. Ils se réjouissent de la crainte qu'ils inspirent aux prisonniers.

Certains jours, il y a moins de cris. Ceux qui hurlaient ont été achevés. Mais ils sont bien vite remplacés. D'autres gémissements. Les « nouveaux » comme on les appelle dans les cachots, ont plus de forces et crient plus fort que les autres.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit finit.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'ils vont me laissé mourir ici Drago ?

- Non.

- Ils veulent me détruire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hoche la tête, fataliste. Ils veulent bien plus que ça. Ils n'auront de répit que lorsqu'elle rampera à leurs pieds, prête à leur livrer Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent.

Il sait alors qu'elle en a encore pour longtemps. Hermione Granger ne trahira pas.

* * *

Dans le fond de sa cellule, elle s'ennuie. Les jours où ils la laissent se « reposer » sont longs. Elle en a marre d'écouter les autres se plaindre et geindre. Elle ne veut plus les entendre crier « maman » dans la nuit alors qu'elle dort presque paisiblement.

C'est surtout le prisonnier d'à côté qui la fatigue. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer de toute la journée. Parfois, elle a même envie de lui crier « Vas-y, pleure gamin, tu pisseras moins ! » Mais elle se retient. Elle n'est pas un monstre. Tout du moins pas encore.

* * *

« Dis Drago, tu penses que Snape va bientôt venir me rendre visite ? »

Il la regarde les yeux ronds. Il consent à lui répondre, sur un ton qu'il veut doux et rassurant.

« Snape cherche par tous les moyens à te faire sortir d'ici. Mais tu es entrée dans le palais des ténèbres, Princesse. Tu n'en ressortiras pas de sitôt. »

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit et aussitôt le fils Malfoy s'en veut du manque de tact dont il fait preuve. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne plus dire de pareilles conneries.

« Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'être une Princesse... »

Elle sourit mélancolique. Et son sourire brise le cœur du blond. La jeune femme qui lui fait face est si fragile, si faible, et la folie la ronge de plus en plus tout les jours.

C'est le cœur en miettes qu'il sort des cachots pour partir une nouvelle fois voir l'homme qui est la cause de tout cela.

* * *

L'odeur nauséabonde qui règne dans les cachots lui donne envie de vomir. Les hommes, parfois des gamins d'à peine quinze ans, pleurent et pissent dans leurs pantalons juste parce qu'on leur à dit que le lendemain ils seraient exécutés.

Alors, toute la nuit ils prient Merlin de les épargner. D'autres, plus courageux, se taisent et remercient les cieux de les gracier. Mourir est une libération dans les prisons des ténèbres.

L'heure fatidique arrive sans un bruit. Le bourreau se faufile jusqu'aux cachots et les tue d'un Avada. Tout se passe vite et dans un silence religieux. Puis il repart, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la barbarie de la guerre.

Le cadavre pourrit. Et ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'ils décident enfin de le brûler.

_C'est la guerre Princesse..._ Mais Drago a faux. Ce n'est même plus une guerre. C'est une boucherie.

* * *

« Drago ?

- Oui Princesse ?

- Tu veux bien faire exécuter mon voisin de cellule ? »

L'homme croit s'étouffer un instant, totalement stupéfait. Est-elle réellement en train de lui demander de tuer quelqu'un ?

« J'aimerai pouvoir dormir en paix. »

Devant cet air éprouvé, il ne peut qu'accéder à sa demande. Demain, l'homme qui l'empêche de trouver le sommeil sera mort.

Il peut bien essayer de lui offrir un peu de paix dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Le silence. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Son voisin de cellule n'est plus là et la moitié des cachots sont vide. Le silence. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pu y goutter. Alors elle le savoure, elle se délecte avant que l'horreur ne revienne à elle.

Les prochains prisonniers seront jeunes et crieront jusqu'à ce que leur dernière heure sonne.

* * *

« Au fait, Drago, qui était-il ? »

Il sait très bien ce qu'elle demande mais ne sait pas si elle est prête à l'entendre.

« Seamus Finnigan. »

Silence. Elle est ravie d'être en paix. Dans ses cachots, elle a bien le droit d'être égoïste. Au moins une fois.

« Oh... »

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit. Un murmure. Qui se fait pourtant entendre dans le silence qui règne.

Après tout, c'est grâce à elle si Seamus ne souffre plus. Elle a mit fin à ses tortures. Et puis, il lui est impossible de penser correctement. La folie s'est emparée d'elle depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

C'est une femme qui a remplacé Seamus dans la cellule d'à côté. Parfois, elles communiquent ensemble, se racontent des histoires, parlent de la politique du monde sorcier et des actions qu'elles ont menées pour la résistance.

Elle s'appelle Masha Burshkina et de ce qu'Hermione a pu apercevoir, elle est grande, fine et blonde.

Masha, du haut de ses seize ans et demi n'a pas peur de mourir. Elle sait que bientôt les interrogatoires deviendront plus violents et qu'ils ne tarderont pas à l'exécuter.

La jeune polonaise s'est fait à l'idée de mourir, la seule chose qu'elle regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu à sa famille.

Et Hermione vient à songer qu'elle aussi va mourir. Sans avoir revu Harry.

* * *

« Hermione... »

Snape est stupéfait. Il sait pourtant que les mangemorts ne sont pas des anges, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé la jeune femme dans un tel état.

« Bonjour Severus. »

Malgré les nombreuses douleurs Hermione parvient à sourire.

Enfin. Severus est là. La libération est proche.

« Hermione... Que vous ont-ils fait...

- Rien de bien grave... Ils m'ont seulement torturée. Les doloris ne m'affectent plus et puis, je pense à Harry quand ils me frappent. Ça m'aide à tenir. »

Elle a parlé avec tant de détachement que le cœur déjà brisé de Severus Snape éclate en mille morceaux. Cette jeune fille paraît si insouciante. La folie a eu raison d'elle il y a bien longtemps.

« Vous allez me sortir de là, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Bientôt, Harry, Ron et les autres membres de l'Ordre vont venir nous libérer. Vous avez trouvé un plan, j'en suis persuadée. »

Et il ne peut se résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Il n'a pas le courage de lui avouer que non, ils n'ont pas trouvé de plan, et que pour l'instant, Hermione n'est pas, ou plutôt plus, leur priorité. Il faut tuer Naguini. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est là aujourd'hui.

« Bien sur, nous avons trouvé le dernier Horcruxe, et nous allons bientôt mettre fin au règne du Seigneur-des-ténèbres. Vous allez bientôt être libre Hermione... »

La lame s'enfonce profondément dans son cœur et finit de l'achever. Lui mentir, c'est tellement mal pour une jeune femme qui a toujours été si droite et honnête. Il croit s'évanouir alors qu'il voit les yeux de la brune s'illuminer.

« Est-ce qu'il fait beau dehors, Severus ? »

Cette fille est complètement folle. Une larme roule sur sa joue et il s'empresse de l'essuyer. Ses tortures sont loin d'être finies. Demain, elle aura en face d'elle Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est la dernière étape de l'interrogatoire. Les autres n'ont rien pu tirer d'elle. Et il espère secrètement que Bellatrix mettra fin à ses souffrances. Il ne peut s'empêcher de prier Merlin pour qu'elle succombe aux doloris avant d'atteindre le sommet de la démence.

« Il pleut. »

La jeune femme semble triste que le ciel soit gris. Doucement un murmure : « J'espère qu'il fera beau quand je sortirai…»

« Je l'espère aussi Hermione. »

Une nouvelle fois il lui a mentit. Et il se lève, passe les protections magiques et s'en va sans se retourner. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Hermione voit les larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux ténébreux. Non, il faut qu'elle continue à croire qu'elle va sortir.

Au fond de lui, il espère qu'elle a raison. Que bientôt elle sera libre et qu'il fera beau. Après tout, cette jeune femme mérite bien tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, car demain c'est bien plus que l'enfer qui l'attends.

* * *

Quelqu'un la soulève mais elle n'y fait pas attention. On lui a expliqué que si elle ne parlait pas aujourd'hui elle allait être exécutée. Qu'ils la tuent tiens !

Comment peuvent-ils encore penser qu'elle vendra la mèche. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle peine déjà à retenir son prénom, alors les actions prévues par l'Ordre, c'est impossible.

Bellatrix se tient devant elle. Hermione sourit. Est-ce elle qui va l'achever ? Sa mort ne sera donc pas rapide et sans douleurs...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est déjà que d'avoir mal ? Elle sait, parce que Masha lui a dit, qu'elle est dans un piteux état et qu'elle doit drôlement souffrir. Mais les doloris ont un effet anesthésiant et elle ne sent plus la douleur.

Elle croit voir un papillon dans la salle. Mais c'est impossible. Il fait tout noir. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et la seule lumière provient de quelques bougies.

Alors elle se promet quelque chose. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va mourir.

Elle n'appartient pas aux ténèbres, elle ne va pas succomber dans le noir.

Elle ne partira pas avant d'avoir revu la lumière.

Parce qu'elle s'est battue pour la paix et la liberté, c'est une étoile de clarté.

* * *

« Nous allons attaquer demain, en pleine nuit. »

Hermione sourit, bientôt elle sera libre.

« Quand les portes des prisons vont s'ouvrir, cela signifiera que le Lord sera tombé. C'est Potter, Severus et moi-même qui allons nous occuper de vous libérer. »

Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague. La séance de tortures avec Bellatrix s'est très mal déroulée et elle ne sait plus vraiment si son cerveau fonctionne correctement.

« Tu vois Hermione, bientôt tu seras libre. »

Il s'approche doucement d'elle et elle se laisse faire. Son esprit est ailleurs, si loin... Malgré le fait qu'elle soit maigre, salle, et qu'il dégage d'elle une odeur nauséabonde, Drago se poste à genoux devant elle et lui colle un baiser sur le front. Il l'aime. Mais elle est folle. Alors il a renoncé à un avenir commun. Mais il continue de l'aimer. Parce que c'est Hermione. Et qu'elle a été la seule et l'unique à voir du bien en lui. Il se bat pour elle. Hermione, cette étoile. Sa princesse.

* * *

Les premiers cris se font entendre vers les alentours de trois heures du matin. L'Ordre est enfin parvenu à pénétrer dans le QG des Mangemorts.

Pourtant, ce n'est que le début de longues heures d'attente. Qui va vaincre ? Voldemort est toujours vivant, les portes ne sont pas ouvertes.

Soudain, Masha se met à chanter. Elle chante merveilleusement bien Masha. Et même si Hermione ne comprends rien au polonais, elle l'écoute avec admiration. Plus loin, une voix d'homme, un autre polonais surement, lui répond. Ils chantent en harmonie.

Et ils continuent de chanter. Jusqu'à ce que les grilles s'ouvrent.

Libres. Nous sommes libres.

* * *

Il se dépêche, il crie, il appelle au secours. Personne ne vient. Alors il pousse un profond hurlement. Mais la princesse lui demande de se taire. Il baisse les yeux vers elle. Sa princesse est si maigre, son corps est aussi froid que la glace et ses yeux sont dépourvus de couleur.

« Il y a du soleil dehors, Harry ? »

Il lui offre un pauvre sourire et hoche la tête. Aujourd'hui il fait beau.

« C'est une belle journée pour mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent alors qu'il stoppe tout mouvement, la jeune femme encore dans ses bras.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Hermione. »

Elle lui adresse un sourire, il serait presque beau s'il ne se transformait pas en grimace.

« Je t'attendais pour partir, Harry. »

Et soudain, il se met à hurler. Les larmes dévalent ses joues et il supplie les cieux de ne pas lui prendre ce qu'il y a de plus cher à ses yeux. La petite main squelettique d'Hermione s'avance vers son visage et caresse sa joue rouge.

Alors qu'il parvient à la surface de la terre et que le soleil brille au dessus d'eux, elle lui murmure un « je t'aime » et ferme une dernière fois les yeux.

Dans les bras du survivant, le corps sans vie de la princesse se refroidit.

**_Ne me tuez pas ! Mais par contre, des reviews ? :$_**


End file.
